Generally, this kind of fishing reel includes a clutch control mechanism which is operated to engage a clutch mechanism, so that a driving force through rotation of a handle is transmitted to the spool shaft through the clutch mechanism and driving mechanism, thereby winding a fishing line onto a spool supported to a spool shaft, while the clutch mechanism can also be operated to disengage so as to allow the spool shaft to freely rotate, so that the fishing line can be cast through a free rotation of the spool by a casting operation. Even when the clutch mechanism is set in engagement for winding a fishing line, the spool is allowed to also rotate reversely under a predetermined rotational resistance set by a drag mechanism having a friction plate included in the driving mechanism, so that the fishing line can be drawn out from the spool through a pull force applied to the fishing line at that time.
There are two generally employed fishing techniques. In one of them, after the casting operation, the angler allows the clutch mechanism to be set in engagement for the fishing line wind-up phase to wait for a pull of fish. In the other, after the casting operation, the angler allows the clutch mechanism to be set in engagement and removes slack of the fishing line by rotating the handle, thereafter, allowing the clutch mechanism to be set in disengagement so as to set the spool in a free-rotation phase as he waits for a pull of a fish.
But, in the latter case with the spool in the free rotation phase, the fish when caught acts to draw out the fishing line from the spool without any resistance. Hence, conventionally, the angler does, for example, touch the spool with his thumb, so-called thumbing, so as to apply a resistance to the spool in free rotation, thereby slowing the speed drawing-out of the fishing line. However, the thumbing technique requires skill, and it is difficult to have a good timing for the thumbing operation.
Particularly, when fishing for black bass by use of a lure such as, for example, a plastic worm, usually the spool is first set in the fishing line wind-up phase. When the black bass takes the plastic worm and the angler feels a pull of the fish, he operates the clutch control mechanism to set the clutch mechanism in disengagement so as to allow the spool to be freely rotatable. Simultaneously, the angler performs the thumbing operation by fitting his thumb to the spool so as to apply thereto a predetermined rotational resistance. In this instance, operation of the thumbing requires an extremely good technique. In particular, a beginning angler cannot accurately and properly perform the thumbing, causing a backlash of fishing line, or an excessive rotational resistance to be applied to the spool so that the fishing line is not smoothly fed out, making it likely that the fish is prevented from gulping the worm.